The present invention relates generally to non-integrated peripheral intravenous catheters. More particularly, the present invention is directed to non-integrated peripheral intravenous catheters that include a winged grip.
A winged infusion set is a device that is commonly used to access a peripheral vein either for intravenous injection or for blood draw. An example of a winged infusion set 700 is shown in FIG. 7. Winged infusion set 700 comprises a needle 701, wings 702 within which needle 701 is positioned, and extension tubing 703 that is connected to a proximal end of needle 701. A proximal end of extensiontubing 703 may include an adapter 704 or other structure for connecting another device (e.g. a vacuum tube or a syringe) to winged infusion set 700.
Winged infusion set 700 is an example of an integrated intravenous device. Integrated refers to the fact that extension tubing 703 is integrated with (or is not removed from) needle 701. In winged infusion set 700, needle 701 also remains within the patient's vasculature throughout the use of winged infusion set 700. In other words, needle 701 functions as a catheter through which fluids are injected into the patient's vasculature and/or blood is withdrawn from the patient's vasculature.
Wings 702 provide a gripping surface during insertion of needle 701. Typically, the clinician will grasp wings 702 between a thumb and forefinger which facilitates insertion of needle 701 at a shallow angle. For this reason, a winged infusion set is oftentimes preferred by clinicians when accessing a peripheral vein.
The integrated nature of winged infusion set 700 also minimizes the risk of blood exposure during vascular access. Because needle 701 remains in the patient's vasculature and because extension tubing 703 is connected to needle 701, there is little possibility for blood to escape from winged infusion set 700 (other than through the intended exit point at the proximal end of extension tubing 703).
Winged infusion sets, however, have various disadvantages when compared to other peripheral intravenous devices such as a non-integrated peripheral intravenous catheter. For example, needle 701 is typically made of steel more likely to cause vein damage than polymeric catheters. In particular, the sharpened tip of needle 701 may cut, scrape, rupture, or otherwise damage the vein wall while needle 701 is inserted intravenously. For this reason, winged infusion sets are not typically left within the patient for extended periods of time. As a result, if the patient requires multiple vasculature accesses, the patient will likely have to be punctured multiple tinges since needle 701 is typically not left within the vasculature between accesses.